Tenshigan
Background The Tenshigan is the one of the Kekkei Genkai of Tenma Enzeru, although it is derived from the Akki-Tenshigan, which was originally manifested by Lord Tenshi. It represented Yang (of YinYang) and allowed the user advanced use of Yang release, gave them a unique field of vision, and granted the ability to steal techniques. It also changed the color of the user's eyes to gold, regardless of whatever color they may be previous to its awakening. Appearance The Tenshigan resembles an ordinary eye, with the exception of its golden color and small slits surrounding the pupil, positioned at equidistant points and facing outwards. When it has captured a jutsu, the slit will rotate and expand to an oculiform shape. It begins with one of these slits upon first being awakened, and gains more as the user trains with it more. The maximum number that one tenshigan can have is 5, at which point it is fully awakened and its full abilities are unlocked. Abilities The Tenshigan grants the wielder an expanded field of vision, including a 360 degree veiw similar to the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan(with the notable exception of lacking the blind spot of the Byakugan). It also allows the wielder to see change in chakra nature as colors, and see a persons chakra network as well as the Tenketsu. It can not, however, see through Genjutsu, and is in fact particularly vulnerable to it. It possesses the unique ability to steal technique, similar to the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, but distinct in that the victim loses the ability to perform that technique. They could, theoretically, learn it again, but it would require whatever time and training was necessary to learn the technique in the first place. A single Tenshigan can only steal 5 techniques(one for each slit in the iris and chakra nature), at which point the user can no longer steal anymore. However, at any time, they can exchange one that they have stolen with a new one that they would like to steal. This, however, returns the technique they exchanged back to its original user. When a Tenshigan user uses any of the techniques they have stolen, they do not need to mold chakra for it, as this is done automatically(effectively, the users body absorbed and memorized how the target molded chakra for it, then replicates it subconciously). This is useful, but it can also be dangerous. Because the chakra molding is out of the control of the user, it can quickly drain their reserves if they are not mindful of how much chakra they have, and if they were to attempt to use a technique that required more chakra than they have, it will drain them completely of their reserves. This will cause the technique to fail and render the user unconcious, or even dead, depending on the amount of chakra required. The Tenshigan also grants the user access to Yang release, a more advanced version of the basic yang release. With Yang release, the user can create constructs of chakra, which exist for breif moments before fading. This is essentially the Physical, Yang portion of the Creation of all Things techniques, however Yang release cannot breath energy into these creations and as such they exists only for as long as the chakra used to create them lasts, normally less than a few seconds. These constructs are translucent gold in color, and move about as their creator commands them, but if they stray too far from their creator they fade from existence. Taiyo, a notable user of Yang Release, used these constructs in conjunction with his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu in order to increase his attack and defense range. In addition, Yang release has been shown to allow the control of matter, without adding any energy to it, as that would fall under Yin release. This can be something as simple as changing the density or weight of a material to something as complicated as changing one material to another. It can also be used to create or destroy simple materials at will, such as creating a small amount of water or clearing a mound of earth. This, however, is incredibly chakra taxing as the amount of material affected must be matched by the chakra put into it. Converting energy into matter is an incredibly high exchange rate, and so this is used sparingly. The Tenshigan has also been seen to augment the users body, honing their strength, dexterity, and flexibility, but this is not a definite.. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * While Tenma had only a single Tenshigan, he was able to use the second one granted by his use of the Akki-Tenshigan to store 10 techniques, though these extra 5 could only be used while his Akki-tenshigan was active, an incredibly tiring action * If a single Tenshigan were to be taken from its user and implanted into another, that person would gain access to the techniques stored in that eye, and the original would lose access to them. Even if given both tenshigan, however, they would not have access to Yang release, as this is something unlocked in the users body and not tied to the eyes after it has been awakened. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT